When Huey Met Jazmine
by BlueDolphin2011
Summary: One revolutionists PLUS One mulatto EQUALS the collaboration of a lifetime. R/R
1. Noone Looks Like Me

When Jazmine Met Huey

Disclaimer: I own nothing… at all.

"Can we get a pit bull?"

"No."

"A Rottweiler?"

"Hell no! You ain't getting no dogs so you can leave them to shit all over the place and eat up everything!"

"Aww, com'on Granddad!"

Huey drowned out the argument between his brother and Grandfather to drink in his surroundings.

Woodcrest, a.k.a. White Man's Land, was everything he'd pictured it; clean, peaceful, and….white. The polar opposite of Chicago. Of all the places Granddad could've retired, this was probably the worst if he was looking for a friend or an accomplice to his revolution. But it was the best place for spreading the word to white people.

Huey looked at the clean two-story houses surrounded by large oak trees and huge lawns. There seemed to be little white children playing in every yard with other little white children. Not a single one even looked black.

Wait.

There's one.

A portly extremely black man was sitting in a mail truck. Huey strained to see him over the shoulder of his seat as they passed him. The man apparently saw him and greeted him…with only one finger. Wasn't that great? The only black guy in the neighborhood is an asshole.

"This is it!"

Granddad pulled into a massive house, kinda like the ones during slavery. More evidence of this being White Man's Land.

"Wow, Granddad. It's so big! My birthday comin' up. Why can't I get a dog? It's not like there ain't no room," the 7 year old asked crawling out the backseat. He had a point though. With the size of this house, they could have three dogs AND a cat.

"No! Stop askin' about it. We're not gonna act like niggas in this new neighborhood."

"How is that actin' like a nigga? I jus' wanna pit bull."

"No nigga dogs! And that's final!"

"Man," Riley exclaimed walking to the front door behind Granddad and Huey.

01010101010101010101010101

"I don't care!!"

"Jazmine, honey calm down," Tom said to his exploding daughter. She had just come back from the pool fuming at her mother, who had retreated upstairs, mentally drained.

Apparently, her 'friends' at the pool were making fun of her poofy afro, which she wore unleashed and free in all her 70s glory. When she tried to put on one of her swimming cap, it snapped off and slapped one of the girls in the face. The girl screamed at Jazmine and called her 'a stupid mixed breed'. Hurt and confused, she ran home, not caring that the pool was a quarter mile away from home. When she banged on the door soaking wet, she immediately started chewing her parents out. It was their fault after all. Why'd they have to have a kid that was so…different!

"No! I'm sick and tired of living here! I can't even swim now because of those stupid kids! Why should I even be here if no one looks like me! Are you sure I even exist?! Are you lying to me?! Am I just a little experiment robot?!"

"Jazmine! You you're perfectly normal. We love and care about you. What makes you think we would do something like that?"

"How come I don't look like anyone else?! Why didn't you get someone who looks like you and Mommy gets someone who looks like her?! Why did I have to be born?! I HATE YOU!!" she screamed tears streaming down her face in pure angst. Her feet throwing her legs into high gear out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Tom stayed behind, knowing exactly where she was going and gave her time to herself.

010101010101010101010101010

'It's not fair! There's nobody around here with an afro and light skin," she thought to herself as she kept her rapid pace to a place of peace. There was no way they could comfort her; they were both surrounded by white people who defined who they were and accepted them. She was indefinable mulatto who couldn't seem to find her place among white people and didn't have any black people to connect to. Torment was her only friend and it usually gave her massive headache.

Her head was clouded and fuzzy from crying and running all over the place and there was only one area where she felt safe and had time to clear her thoughts. It was especially her secret place whenever she fought with her parents, which was often these days.

The hill.

It was the grassy knoll that gave an outlook of the entire town when she didn't feel like seeing anyone in person. Perfect sun rises, sunsets and starry skies descended upon it. And to top it all off was the tall, sturdy tree that gave her shade, solace and best of all, company. It was hers and only hers.

'Wait a minute.

Who…'

She saw a small leg peeking out from behind the tree as she ascended the grassy mound. Who thought they could just come and intrude like this?! All of the kids in Woodcrest stayed in the lawns and parks! Well she'd show them!

"Hey! What are y-," Jazmine started as she finally reached the other side of the tree as a pair of wine-colored eyes stared back at her and her enormous afro. She would've thought he was going to laugh at her. She would've thought he was going to get scared and run off. But…

He had the exact same hairstyle she did.


	2. What's Wrong With My Hair

I own nothing...get real...

"Ummm, Hi?"

…..Akward.

Random….

Huey stared up at the questionable pice of work before him. She was about his height, maybe a couple inches under and was average size of a 9 to 11 year old. Her hair and outfit were the things that made him raise a inquiring outfit.

The girl had staked up towards him clad in a black 1-piece bathing suit covered up by a white skirt and topped with white jacket and black and wihite flip-flops. The whole swimsuirt-over-clothes thing always completely threw him off about girls.

But not as much as her hair.

She had strawberry blonde hair, not falling past her shoulders like a all the other girls around the neighborhood but sticking straight up in all directions like his own with two cury whisps sideburns in frond of her ears. It completed her light green eyes which were glazed over with tears.

But he'd no clue wheter they were from pain or extreme annoyance,…he guessed th former.

"Hi."

Theres a conversation starter. But it wasn't as if she was doning much to help, she was staring at him like something out of a fairy tale. To her, in truth, he was.

He was wearing a long-sleeved adburn shirt under a white t-shirt and black jeans. His eyes wine-colored eyes bored into her own, as if reading her like book. But the most intruging about him, was his hair. It stood in all directions like her own, but the thing that made them different was the color.

It was black.

Yes!

Somebody different!

"Ummm, you OK?"

And he had the same hair as her and looked like her daddy!

"Yo. What you staring for?"

He's SO cute!

"Hey!"

Jazmine snapped out of her thoughts and came back to reality. She was apparently staring at the newfound boy with a blank stare and an open mouth, which she shut immedietaly.

"Oh, sorry. W-who are you?"

_Oh great! The stupidest thing I counld possible said! He's probly going to think I'm an idiot and run off like the others! Darn!_

"Huey Freeman. I just moved here," he replied nonchalantly, not at all phased by the shakyness in her voice.

There were a few moments of silence until Huey spoke up,"What your name?" His smooth and high-pitched voice had already found a place in her heart.

"Jazmine Dubois!" she said. It came out more like a high pitched squeak than a simple reply.

_Oh, no. Did I sound nervous?_

He really didn't seem that surprised at all or phased in the leaset…..he must not be the sociable type.

Not that she minded.

"Well Jazmine Dubois, is there any particular reason why you find it fun to stare at me?"

She blinked in surprise.

Oops.

"Sorry."

He turned his head towards her and looked her directly in the eye, making her even more nervous. His adburn eyes were intense. Almost as if he saw right through her.

"So, H-huey Freeman. Can I sit down?" she asked him timidly. That was probably the strangest thing, she came up the hill to tell off whoever came to HER hill, now she was asked the intruder as if HE owned it.

"Uhh, I don't see why not."

Jasmine took her place on the frass beside him, sweating bullets. He was even cuter up close.

They sat in heavy silence, Jazmine found uncomfortable just staring at the boring city. So, she focused her attention on a more interesting subject, Mr. Huey Freeman himself.

They sat for about an hour, which got more and more comfortable with every passing moment.

At least to Jazmine.

She felt as if they were getting to know each other with silence. It wasn't like she usually met kids who didn't stare at her weird. That much made her feel more confident.

"Huey Freeman?" Jazmine asked, breaking the contented silence.

"Yeah," he said tunring to face her.

"Wher did you come from?"

Huey faced her adopted an odd look; one eyebrow raised high with a hint of confusion.

"What?"

"I mean, where did you move from?" she asked him with more coolness.

Huey seemed to lose his strange look and turned back to ook at the city, "Chicago."

"Wow…," she exclaimed with huge eyes. She'd seen Chicago in a lot of TV shows. But she'd never met someone from there. "Do you miss it there?"

"Yeah. I want to go back."

"You don't like it here either, I guess," she brought her knees up to her chin and stared back at the view below.

"Either?"

"Yeah, I hate it here. There's no one where who looks like me…or had black and white parents. It's not fair! Why do I have to have this crazy hair and no friends just because they want to be different!" by the time Jazmine finished, her eyes had poured a gallon more tears.

Huey just stared at the pain filled girl.

"What's wrong with your hair?"

"Huh?"

Had he been listening?

Can he even see?

"You heard me. What's wrong with your hair?" he asked seriously, once again looking her dead in her eyes.


	3. Hey Huey

"It's going all over the place. It won't sit down. It's orange for Santa's sake! It's ugly"

"Did you just say 'Santa's sake'?"

"No! I mean-," she accidently yelled. "I mean why do I have to be so different?"

"You don't get it do you? You're different for a reason. Why the hell would you wanna be like these kids? They all look exactly the same. Boring. No spice or nothing. But you got something special. I don't have a clue why you would wanna change that. You weird," he said standing up. "And by the way, people have been wearing their hair like yours for centuries. Just because you don't like it doesn't make it 'ugly'. Watch your mouth before you insult someone."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that w-," she stood not wanting to lose her only chance at having a friend who looked like her.

"Yes you did. You hate your hair. It looks like mine. You hate my hair. You need to get yourself together. You'd look just fine if you would do something about your hair. It's not the end of the world."

"But it is when you don't have any friends because of it," she whimpered at his back, which was now turned towards her.

"You do have a friend."

She widened her eyes at him. "Really," she whispered.

"If you start accepting your black side as a privilege and not a burden then yes," he said descending the hill. He stopped to say over his shoulder, "Try two ponytails in the back bottom half of your head."

Jazmine looked at him in confusion as he made his way to his house. She would have to be home soon herself. The new neighbors across the street invited the only other black man's family over for dinner. But first, she pulled out a small brush and two rubber bands….

"Jazmine! What did you do to your hair? It looks great!"

"Thanks daddy," she said. "And I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I'll try to like being black now," she stated while bounding up the steps to put on her dress."

Later that night when they arrived at the Freeman household Robert and Riley waited in front of the steps.

"Huey! I didn't know we'd be having dinner here. And you changed your hair! Wow, you really can do a lot with this hair," she said hugging a confused Riley.

"Hold on girl I don't even know yo' ass!" he said shoving Jazmine off.

"Riley what did we agree on!" Robert scolded.

"No cussin'! But that was before lil' Miss Berry came in here grinding on a nigga!"

"Wait you're not Huey?"

"Must I reiterate myself?"

"Jazmine?" Huey said from the top of the steps in all his afro-glory.

"Hey, Huey."

_Fin_

_Finally, I know. But I had to wrap it up. No sense in making everyone go crazy. _


End file.
